


Dylan Who?

by orphan_account



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starkid is putting on a new production, one about Percy Jackson. During the rehearsal process, people find other people to be with, and break up with others. But what if one day, someone gets in an accident? And they loose their memory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> FWI the story might be kind of slow in the beginning, but it will get better! I do not own Starkid or anything of the sort, the people are their own people.  
> Also the chapters are gonna be pretty short. I'll try to update every Monday.

“Ok, thanks Jaime next is Dylan!” Matt Lang called from the stage. Jaime exited and Dylan entered. “Hello Dylan” Matt smiled “So you are auditioning for…”  
“Percy” Dylan added. They were casting roles for their new musical based off of Percy Jackson.   
“Ok, so… sing!” Nick smiled and Dylan started.  
Fifteen minutes later Dylan left the stage and Joey went up. Dylan grabbed a coffee and sat down on the couch  
“How’d you do?” Jaime asked, sitting next to him,  
“Pretty well I think, Matt liked it so I’m hoping for a big part. How’d you do?” Dylan asked  
“Pretty good, I want to be Annabeth” Jaime smiled  
“Nice!” Dylan smiled at her  
“I know you might be getting tired of it, but after rehearsal do you want to go and…”  
“Look at the dresses? Sure” Dylan finished her sentence for her. The past week Jaime had taken Dylan to a wedding dress shop, and looked at all of the dresses, he didn’t like it that much, but it made Jaime happy. Lauren burst through the door, squealing  
“Darren says he can make it to the first week of rehearsals! Not to be in it or anything but just to watch! YES!” Lauren punched the air and jumped up and down.  
“Nice, hey Lauren, have you seen Devin anywhere?” Joe Walker asked.  
“She went to go get some more coffee with Denise and Meredith” Brian told him.  
“Ok, just wondering…” Lauren was still squealing over her phone and she plopped down on a chair. Joe Walker leaned against the doorframe, Brian stretched out over some cushions, Joe Moses sat on a different chair, Jeff and Arielle were on the other couch, Julia leaned over on the counter, and Dylan and Jaime took up the couch  
They sat in silence for the next five minutes, before Joey came back in.  
“Glad that’s over!” He looked around and narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw Jaime and Dylan, Jaime blushed and looked down at her lap.  
“Ok, so we will put up the cast list in maybe two weeks. Only because Jim can’t be here for another three days and we don’t want to place anyone even slightly so he has a fair chance at being anyone” Matt appeared in the door to the stage.   
“Jim only wants to be Dynosis” Brian muttered  
“True, but still. Ok everyone, you are free to go do whatever you want” Matt went back to the stage to look over his notes.  
“Hey, did we miss anything?” Devin, Denise and Meredith appeared in the doorway,  
“No, just Matt telling us the cast list won’t go up for another two weeks cause of Jim” Dylan replied. Joe threw his arm around Devin and kissed her. Meredith looked at Brian who had been staring at her, but he quickly looked away. Denise watched as Jaime stood and pulled Dylan to the door  
“See ‘ya later!” Dylan called behind him as the door shut behind him. The studio isn’t a long walk from their mansion, the Starkid’s have an entire house to themselves. The boys on one floor, with Joey at the end of the hall, with Joe Walker across from him, Jim next to Joe and Dylan across from Jim, Joe Moses next to Dylan and Jeff across from Joe, Matt and Nick next to Jeff and Brian across from them. The girls on another floor, with Meredith at the end of the hall and Denise across from her, Jaime next to Denise and Devin across from her, Julia next to Devin and Arielle across from her. Dylan followed Jaime down the street, past their apartments, and to the corner where the dress shop is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last part in listing the places where people stayed I forgot Lauren, she is next to Arielle and across from Lauren is Lily Marks. So it doesn’t get confusing with Joe and Joe, I’m calling Joe Walker, Walker. And Joe Moses is Moses. Just so you don’t get confused about which Joe. And then there is Joey.

The sun shone brightly as Dylan stopped in front of the dress shop and looked through the glass. There were many dresses, pink, white, purple, blue, and they all looked nice. Dylan didn’t particularly like any of them, but Jaime’s favorite was the lavender one. Lavender purple, with only one left shoulder strap, bunched together at the waist so it fell in ripples. It had frills at the top and it ended a little above the feet in the front and trailed out long behind it. Dylan watched as Jaime took in every aspect of the dress, as her eyes filled with longing, something uneasy stirred within Dylan though, it happened every time they came to this place. Something seemed off to Dylan, and he wanted to figure out what, something about the way she looked at the dress… Jaime’s phone buzzed and she looked down to answer it. Smiling as she read it she giggled once she replied  
“We are going to have a party at the park in an hour. I have to go get ready” Jaime rushed off, Dylan shrugged and followed more slowly. Clouds began to cover the sky and an hour later they were all ready and headed off to the park. It was casual, and they all brought their own food for a small afternoon picnic. Dylan sat down in the part sun by Jaime and watched as everyone else sat down around him. Walker and Devin lay down and Walker put his arm around her, Lily sat against a tree nest to Lauren as Lauren giggled at her phone, probably texting Darren, Brian sat down with Jeff, Moses, Matt and Nick, but he kept glancing over to where Meredith, Julia and Arielle sat. Denise and Joey sat down next to Dylan and Jaime.  
“You know who Meredith likes right?” Denise asked  
“I thought we weren’t supposed to tell!” Jaime shushed her  
“Oh come on Jaime, they probably know already!” Denise pointed out  
“Meredith? I’m guessing she likes Brian right?” Joey asked, Denise squealed  
“Yeah! But she won’t say anything”  
“Brian likes Meredith you know” Dylan added,  
“They can get together!” Denise and Jaime started discussing how to get them to date, while Dylan stared off into space.   
“What part did you try out for?” Joey asked  
“Percy, you?”  
“Percy” Dylan smiled, and turned to Joey, but was surprised by the look of resentment on Joey’s face. After a while the girls got bored with their topic, and started on the food Nick and Matt had set out in the center of all of them.  
“Lauren I thought you were texting Darren?” Moses teased Lauren as she wolfed down as much food as possible  
“I was, bu’ he ‘ad ‘o go ‘nd pract fur his nex’ solo” Her reply was muffled due to the amount of food in her mouth.   
“Sometimes you remind me of Ron” Jeff joked, “Always stuffing yourself with food”  
“Hey! I take offense in that!” Joey joked. Dylan kept looking over at Jaime to see her staring at someone, but it was Moses, Joey, Denise, or Arielle and he couldn’t figure out who. The sun disappeared be hind the clouds completely and after a few hours when they stuffed themselves full, they packed up and headed back to the mansion. The girls went off to their floor while the guys hung out in Matt and Nicks room since it was the largest.  
“Brian you really should make a move” Joey called to him. Nick and Joey were on one bed, Matt and Jeff were on another, Dylan sat in a beanbag chair, Moses sat on the floor, and Brian leaned against the wall.  
“I don’t know what you mean…” Brian trailed off  
“Yeah you do, you like Meredith, she likes you, go for it!” Joey laughed  
“It’s not that simple…”  
“Yeah it is” Joey and Brian got in a fight while Dylan looked around.   
“Hey! Where is Walker?” Dylan broke up the fight  
“Oh, he and Devin went to his room for a little privacy” Moses smiled. Dylan shook his head as the fight continued. Ten or so minute’s later Walker slid into the room attempting not to be noticed, rain began to fall lightly against the windows  
“Walker, where have you been?” Jeff asked loudly, Walker smiled  
“I was in my room”  
“With Devin?” Moses asked.   
“Maybe…” The guys started pressing Walker for details, but he refused to say anything.  
“Dylan how is it between you and Jaime?” Walker asked, trying to get the attention off him.  
“Good, why wouldn’t it be?”  
“I dunno, you just seem a little… disconnected” Dylan laughed, but felt like what Walker said is true. Dylan turned and noticed Joey staring at him with a weird face, but it was gone before Dylan could place it. Hours later Dylan made his way back to his own room, and fell onto his bed. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep he thought of something  
‘Jaime looks at those dresses with longing, she never looks at me like that’


End file.
